


I Don't Know About You

by Looking-foursomthing (stupidityisthefirstruleforsuccess)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: But hey Judith;), carl has nightmares, i'm sorry for putting that as the relationship, judith is a light sleeper, not really rick carl, random dude - Freeform, started as rick/carl ended as this thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidityisthefirstruleforsuccess/pseuds/Looking-foursomthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's 3 am I tried writing something and it didn't work. Featuring BabyJudith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know About You

**Author's Note:**

> Any writing tips are most appreciated.

Carl can’t help it when he wakes in the night plagued with nightmares and goes looking for Rick to comfort him. He also can’t help waking half the prison block when on his way into his dad’s cell when he wakes Judith. 

Damn it, all he did was bump her box she slept in. Picking her up Carl rocked her and bounced her trying desperately to get her back to sleep. Carl heard his dad move to sit on the edge of his bed, mumbling something incoherent.

“Carl,” Rick said groggily as if he was taking a tally that Carl was there. 

Carl was bouncing on the balls of his feet trying to lull judith back to sleep. He rocked her back and forth along with the bouncing. A deep blush of embarrassment ascended to his cheeks as he heard people grone, very much annoyed and someone (probably waking up from unconscious) said, “Baby awake, should sleep.” 

“Carl,” Rick still wasn’t fully awake yet.

“Dad.” Carl was trying to wake him up. Judith was only letting out a couple whines and a few light cries at this point, near to sleep.

“Carl?” This time it was a question. Rick was awake now wondering what was going on.

“Yes.”

Carl sat the now sleeping Judith down in her box and was backing away now completely done with this situation. His dad couldn’t even catch him before Carl was back in his cell trying not to die of embarrassment.

One thing Carl was sure of now, he was going to tough out all future nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to get up in four hours ;) i'm screwed.


End file.
